


The Grass On The Other Side Of Ireland

by SaintEpithet



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Dialogue, Family, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/SaintEpithet
Summary: Two brothers wanting what the other one has.





	The Grass On The Other Side Of Ireland

"Nice."

Eli put the framed photograph back on the desk and turned it to face Nucky.

"Why aren't you in it?"

 

Nucky sighed and swivelled around in his chair.

"Because it was taken while I was in Chicago," he gave back, because his brother couldn't possibly be expected to connect the dots by himself. "It was a surprise. Margaret thought I would like to have it in my office."

 

"Ah."

Eli nodded, pretending to give it some thought, but it came out entirely unimpressed instead. He gave the photograph another, more decided nod. "Like I said. Nice," he added, trying his best to sound sincere. "Wish I could have one for the sheriff's office, but you know how kids are..."

Nucky gave him a knowing look and it was a lie. He didn't know how kids were.

"June tried, a few years ago for Christmas," Eli continued. "Couldn't get the brood to sit still, so she got me a tie instead."

Nucky nodded and subconciously reached for the knot of his tie, having forgotten which of his ties his butler had put out in the morning.

"Can always use another tie, right?" he replied, trying to make it sound like he could appreciate the practicality of the gift.

Eli shrugged and reached for the cigarette case on the desk.

 

"Could always use another of so many things." He opened the case, took a cigarette and tapped it on the table before putting it in his mouth. "The car's making strange noises again. Guess next month, I'll take it to Morgan's and have it checked out."

Nucky shoved the table lighter over the desk and Eli took it to light his cigarette.

"Better have it checked out tomorrow," he said. "I can't afford the sheriff dying in a car crash so close to elections."

Eli took a deep drag and gave his brother a long knowing glance before exhaling the smoke, his eyes caught on the heavy golden lighter on the edge of the desk.

"I would, but the kids need new clothes. Bet you can't afford the sheriff's kids coming naked to school either."

 

Nucky answered with a reproachful glance and a swift move to open a drawer and take out an envelope; one of many stacked up in there. He pulled out some bills, 40 or 60 or 230 dollars, who knew and who cared. He put them on the desk in front of Eli. "Why didn't you just say something?" he asked.

Eli stared at the money, then at his brother, then he got up from the chair.

"Because I don't want to," he said, leaving the bills on the desk when he went to the door. "Because I work for my family. Because I don't need your charity to dress my own fucking kids for school. That's why."

 

And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him, and Nucky was alone with his family portrait that showed another man's wife and another man's children.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen silent envy between Eli and Nucky; Eli wanting the power and wealth, Nucky wanting the stability and perfect family. And I need to dust off my Boardwalk voice after trying to sound like a jaded bard for a while.


End file.
